


Over the Phone

by smoothmovebro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Phone Sex, Stiles is Legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothmovebro/pseuds/smoothmovebro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles works for a sex hotline. He gets a call from Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [По телефону](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699802) by [meanwhile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile)



> Inspired by [this post](http://teenwolf-aus.tumblr.com/post/90499804694/hellasterek-computer-nerd-by-day-phone-sex).

“Oh yeah, you’re gonna cum for me?” Stiles moaned. “Mm, babe, let me hear that sweet voice of yours while you cum,” he continued. The voice at the other end of the line, another male client, groaned as Stiles could hear his client pleasuring himself. After the client cleaned themselves up, Stiles bade them goodnight sweetly as he ended the call. He looked at his watch. _6 minutes._ Not bad for a call so early on in the shift.

He sniggered to himself as he logged in the duration of the call and its cost, 20% of which went straight to Stiles’ salary. And thank God he got hired into a high-end sex hotline.

He kicked back on his seat and put his feet up on the desk as he surveyed his other colleagues. Most of them looked pretty average; he would rate most of them as fives or sixes. It was amazing how dirty talk could get people off. The sound of another person’s voice washing over them, telling them how they would worship every inch of their body, kissing and licking everywhere they can reach, can bring them to climaxing.

Stiles was still in his train of thought when his phone rang again.

“Hi, this is Stiles. What should I call you tonight?” he purred. There was fidgeting at the other end of the line.

“Derek,” the voice shakily replied. Stiles almost fell out of his chair when he heard the voice. How did he _know_? Was this some twisted coincidence? Still, he had to do his job.

“Hello, Derek,” Stiles cooed. “Mm, I could ride your d all day long babe. Do you want me to?”

He heard Derek swallow thickly on the other end of the line. “Fuck, yes.”

“Babe, I’d lick you all over before I lick your cock. Swirl my tongue around the head and then lick it down the underside. Take your cock in my mouth in one go. I’d suck you off. I’d suck you off _real_ _good_.”

Stiles heard Derek moan on the other end of the line. He felt himself get hard. This was unusual. But it’s _Derek_ , of course it’d be unusual.

 _Fuck it._ Stiles absent-mindedly rubbed the front of his jeans. “You like that, Derek? Sucking you off before I make you suck my fingers nice and wet so I can finger myself? Make myself ready for your hard cock?” Stiles threw his head back and moaned. “You want me to finger myself? Open myself up for that naughty, hard cock of yours?”

Stiles heard Derek groan on the other end. He heard the faint slapping sounds of Derek jerking off to Stiles’ voice, relishing the image of Derek pounding his cock into him. “Yeah, Stiles. I want you nice and open for my cock. Gonna pound into you until you come so hard you can’t walk,” Derek growled.

Now Stiles _definitely_ moaned at that one. He wasn’t faking it. “Derek, your cock will fill me up so well. Hits at that sweet spot just right.” Now he was definitely rubbing himself through his jeans. He’s heard dozens of his co-workers _actually_ jerk off while on duty. Won’t hurt if he does it just once. “Babe, I wish you were here to fuck me senseless. Hold me tight and fuck me fast and hard.” He heard Derek pant and quicken the strokes on his cock.

“I’d mark you everywhere. On your neck, on your chest. Mark you so you know who you belong to. Make you mine and no one else’s,” Derek growled.

“Oh fuck, I’m all yours,” Stiles moaned, and he meant that. He unzipped his fly before the precum leaking from his cock could stain his jeans. He stroked himself and moaned into the receiver.

The next few minutes were just them moaning, panting, and whispering filthy things to each other. “Derek, I’m coming,” Stiles panted, after just listening to each other jerk off. “Oh god, I’m so close.”

“I want you to cum for me, Stiles,” Derek said, his voice uneven. He sounded close, too.

Stiles moaned as he quickened his strokes. His breathing quickened and his hips thrust more erratically into his fist. “Derek, I-” he cut himself off as white-hot semen spurted into his fist, his moan quiet but drawn out. Stiles could faintly hear Derek coming as well on the other end of the line.

Stiles cleaned himself up with the tissues on his desk. Fortunately, he didn’t have to clean up much. He heard Derek fumbling with stuff on the other end of the line.

“Um…” Derek trailed off.

“Believe me, I’ve been through worse,” Stiles chuckled.

“No, it’s just that… Were you actually…”

Stiles was silent. Finally, “Yes. But I don’t do that with any of my clients.”

He heard Derek breathe a sigh of relief. “Thank god. Otherwise, I would’ve thought about making you apply for another job. No teenager should masturbate that many times a week, considering your line of work.”

Stiles laughed. Then silence. “Y’know, Derek, I always knew.”

“Knew what?” Tension in his voice, like he was anticipating something.

“That you liked me. A lot. I think calling me at work was a huge move.  Seriously, I would ask you out right now just to reward you.”

“Would you?”

Stiles grinned. “Derek Hale, would you be willing to go on a date with me so we could do those unspeakable things we just mentioned?”

A pause at the other end. “Yes.”


End file.
